


Fight Night

by bby_bxrnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Black Widow - Freeform, Brief description of violence, Bucky Doesn't Have A Metal Arm, F/M, Happy Ending, MMA AU, Stupid Introductions, The Captain - Freeform, The Winter Soldier - Freeform, crossbones - Freeform, short hair bucky, the falcon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:38:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bby_bxrnes/pseuds/bby_bxrnes
Summary: You’re Bucky’s girlfriend and this is your first time watching one of his fights.





	Fight Night

“Are you nervous?” a voice asked you as you chewed anxiously on your fingernails and fidgeted in your seat. You turned to see your boyfriends best friend, Steve Rogers, also known as The Captain, walking towards you. He had a fight earlier in the night and his face was marred with bruising and small cuts. 

“Yeah. I know he’ll do great though.” you sighed, running your hands through your hair again. “Who’s he fighting tonight?” you asked, barely paying attention to the current match, some redhead beating the crap out of a guy who went by ‘The Falcon’. You only knew his name cause he bugged the shit out of Bucky.

“His name’s Brock Rumlow. Really nasty guy, goes by crossbones. Totally not afraid to play dirty.” Steve said, his words doing the opposite of easing your conscience. “Sorry, that doesn’t help.” he chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. You sent a tight-lipped smile his way and went back to gnawing on your fingernails in an attempt to curb your nerves. 

“He’ll be fine Y/N! He’s the best fighter I’ve ever seen. Rumlow has nothing on him.” Steve said, attempting to pull your fingernails away from your mouth. Just as you were about to respond, the fiery redhead put The Falcon in a submission hold and he tapped out, the announcer declaring her, ‘The Black Widow’, as the winner. 

Bucky’s fight was next according to the program. 

“And now, the main event of the night! Now entering the ring, he puts the death in death-defying, Brock ‘Crossbones’ Rumlow!” Nick Fury, the ring announcer, yelled. A tall man made his way into the arena, the crowd erupting in loud boo’s. You noticed he was muscular but nowhere near as toned as Bucky. 

“And his opponent, you better watch out, winter is coming. He is Bucky ‘The Winter Soldier’ Barnes!” he said, your boyfriend making his way to the ring, waving at his loyal fans. 

You screamed and clapped as loud as possible, hoping to catch his attention. He scanned the crowd until he found you, then sent a sneaky wink your way. He looked as relaxed as ever as he entered the ring, seeming to not be the least bit intimidated by his opponent who was sending harsh glares his way. 

“Alright now I want a clean fight. Touch gloves if you’d like.” Fury said, looking at Rumlow specifically. The two didn’t touch gloves but as the two backed away from each other, Brock flipped Bucky off making your blood boil and Bucky smirk. The two kept their eyes locked on each other, taking a few steps as the bell was rung to signal the beginning of the match. They circled each other for a few moments, daring the other to strike first. 

Rumlow moved first, stepping forward and jabbing his left hand out, a punch that Bucky easily avoided. You watched as Bucky expertly dodged nearly every punch Rumlow threw at him. 

He wasn’t perfect though, a few of Brock’s lucky hits connected with his jaw and body. But Bucky was good, better than Rumlow. His punches were solid and knocked Rumlow off balance with each precise jab. Steve was right though, you could see Rumlow looking for every cheap shot he could get since Bucky was so much better than he was. 

Bucky was smart though and knew his opponent. He was watchful of every move Brock made and was quick to get out of the way of any potential dirty shots. “You know they call his left hand the metal fist?” Steve murmured when you flinched as Bucky took a particularly hard knee to the stomach. 

“Why’s that?” you ask, eyes never leaving your boyfriend in the ring. “Cause 90% of the time, if he lands a solid punch with his left hand, the other guy’s out cold.” he whispered as if it were some big secret.

As the fight neared the end, it was easy to tell who the winner was going to be. Rumlow was battered and bloody, barely able to stand while Bucky was as lively as ever, quick feet and hands ready to deliver the knockout blow. “Buck’s about to end it!” Steve cheered, getting on his feet and pulling you with him. 

“How do you know?” you asked, eyes searching for any hint that this was true. “He always does the same thing right before the knockout punch. Left jab, right hook, back away a few steps, then he repeats it one more time. Then, here comes the metal fist!” Steve announced loudly, acting like some fanboy, and you couldn’t help but roll your eyes at his antics. 

He was right though, next thing you knew, Bucky’s left hand was connecting solidly into Rumlow’s jaw, sending a bloody spray of spit flying comically out of his mouth. Rumlow lay slumped in a pile, drenched in sweat and bruised, eyes not opening for a few moments. He tried to get up again to continue the fight but the bell was rung, signaling the end of the match. 

“Your winner, by knockout, Bucky ‘The Winter Soldier’ Barnes!” Fury announced, the crowd going crazy. Bucky’s eyes caught yours in the crowd and he beckoned you down to join him in the ring. “Go, I’ll meet up with you guys after.” Steve said, nudging you forward. You smiled widely and made your way to the ring, fighting through the sea of people. 

“Excuse me miss you can’t be in the-” one of the bodyguards stated as you attempted to climb into the ring. “No it’s okay, she’s with me.” Bucky said, walking over and opening the ropes for you to climb through. You couldn’t wipe the smile off your face as you climbed in and embraced him tightly. 

“I knew you’d win.” you said in his ear, hearing him chuckle lightly. “Are you sure you wanna be hugging me right now doll? I’m all sweaty.” He laughed, arms saying the opposite as he held you tight to his chest. 

“Don’t care.” you mumbled, squeezing your arms tighter around him. “I gotta do an interview, sugar, you gotta let go for a little bit.” he said, his voice happy and light. You pulled back to assess the damage to his face. His left eye was a little swollen and there were a few small cuts littering his face, but you’d seen him come home with worse. 

Throughout the interview, his arm stayed locked around your waist as he answered questions about the match and his upcoming fights. “So who’s this lovely lady on your arm?” the interviewer asked, Bucky’s gaze flicking over to look at you with the utmost adoration. 

“This is my girl, Y/N. It was her first time seeing me fight so I’m definitely glad I won this one. For her.” he answered, his eyes never leaving yours. The man asked a few more questions about the two of you, even asking you what it was like to live with ‘The Winter Soldier’. 

“It’s definitely fun, there are no boring moments. We train a lot together, though it’s not as intense as what I saw him do out here.” You answered, Bucky’s hand on your hip giving you an encouraging squeeze after you finished. The man asked a few more questions before bidding you a good night and leaving the two of you in the ring alone. 

“Let’s go home, yeah?” you asked, turning to him and locking your arms around his neck. “Let’s.” he answered before kissing you hard, making you melt even further into his arms. You definitely had to watch him fight more often.


End file.
